


Give Me Love

by mewgirl1995



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling Kids, Mutual Pining, Song: Her Sweet Kiss (The Witcher), post episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: When Ciri and Geralt bump into Jaskier along the road, Geralt is surprised to be given the cold shoulder. Perhaps he should have listened to the bard's new song lyrics a bit more closely.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Give Me Love

Geralt wanted to be considerate of Ciri as they traveled and agreed to stop as often as she needed. Having to fend for herself for the past several months had clearly left Ciri exhausted. Despite her best attempts to smile and keep up her spirits, Geralt could see how weary she was. The fact that a former princess was thrilled the first night they stayed in a run-down inn spoke volumes. 

Overall, they had made good strides in getting as far away from the mess at Sodden. Arriving on the outskirts of Vizima, Geralt spotted an inn in the distance. They were starting to lose daylight and Geralt figured they might as well stop for the night. They would have to camp in the woods the next several nights so they might as well take some time to relax. As they approached, Geralt heard the soft sounds of music. It sounded familiar, as most bard music did now. Ignoring the slight pang in his chest, Geralt steered Roach over and went to pay the stablehand. 

“I’m going to go listen to the bard,” Ciri said, eyes bright and excited. Geralt nodded and she hurried inside. 

The song shifted and Geralt frowned. He gave Roach one last pat and headed towards the door. The new song was much sadder. With a heavy sense of trepidation, Geralt lingered on the outside of the tavern before slowly going inside.

“ _The fairer sex, they often call it, but her love's as unfair as a crook. It steals all my reason, commits every treason of logic, with naught but a look_.”

The bard was none other than Jaskier. Geralt frowned as he took up a place at the back of the inn. He hadn’t heard that song before. Jaskier must have just written it after they...parted ways.

“ _A storm raging on the horizon of longing and heartache and lust._ ”

The lyrics filled the room with such pain. Instead of the usual quiet chatter that occurred while a bard sang in the background, all eyes were on Jaskier. The song seemed to be one of his finest.

“ _She's always bad news, it's always lose, lose_ _so tell me, love, tell me, love, how is that just?_ ”

Ciri sat close to the front of the crowd, watching with an excited glimmer in her eye. For all the horrible things she had been through, she was still just a child. She took pleasure in the simple things in life. Throughout the song, Jaskier still hadn’t looked up. He had an oddly solemn, serious expression. Geralt wasn’t quite sure that he had ever seen him look so intent during a song. Usually, his songs were all jokes and sarcasm. They would more often earn booing rather than sobbing. 

“ _But the story is this: she'll destroy with her sweet kiss._ ”

So many of Jaskier’s recent songs were about Geralt and his adventures so it was odd to hear a love song from Jaskier. He just sounded so sad, which Geralt supposed made sense. He was giving an excellent performance. The deadly seriousness suited him in a way.

“ _Her current is pulling you closer and charging the hot, humid night. The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool. Better stay out of sight_.”

Jaskier finally looked up and his eyes met Geralt’s. To his surprise, Jaskier’s voice broke slightly as he sang. He gulped and glanced away, seemingly looking anywhere but Geralt as he continued the next few lyrics. He sang with heavy emotion, his voice continuing to crack slightly. 

“ _I'm_ _weak my love, and I am wanting_.”

Something was odd about the song. It felt far too familiar, yet Geralt had never heard it before. Despite his normal inclination to stay out of sight, he found himself moving along the wall to get closer. As he moved, Jaskier glanced up again, watching him with a seemingly pained expression.

“ _If this is the path I must trudge, I'll welcome my sentence, give to you my penance:_

_Garroter, jury, and judge._ ”

The chorus continued over and over as the song achingly came to a stop. After a moment's silence, the crowd burst out into raucous applause. Geralt took a stance leaning against a closer wall and Ciri glanced back at him with an excited glance. 

“Another one, bard,” the crowd cheered but to Geralt’s surprise, Jaskier was hastily packing up. 

“Oh I don’t know, it’s getting rather late. I think I better get to bed, you know? I need to wake up nice and early to hit the road after all!” 

Ciri stood up and with glistening eyes asked, “Bard, could you play ‘Toss A Coin to Your Witcher?’ ” 

At this point, several others in the tavern noticed Geralt lurking in the shadows, and murmurs of excitement filled the crowd. Jaskier paled and continued to pack up. He seemed to even pick up his speed. On one hand, Geralt was pleased that he did not have to hear that song for the ten millionth time, but it stung that Jaskier seemed like he didn’t want to play it. It stung that it seemed like all Jaskier wanted was to leave as fast as possible. 

“Perhaps another night? Another time? I’m not really feeling that song right now. In fact, I don’t know if I’ll ever sing it again!” 

Slinging his lute over his shoulder, Jaskier hastily made his exit followed by jeers from the crowd. He disappeared up the stairs to the rooms before Geralt could get even a single word in. Ciri glanced back at him with a confused look.

“That was strange,” she said and Geralt grunted in agreement. It was very strange indeed.

Though, Geralt couldn’t exactly blame Jaskier for his cold shoulder after what had happened back at the dragon hunt. He went over to the innkeeper and paid for a room for the night along with some dinner for Ciri. He wasn’t hungry. When they retired to their rooms, Ciri fell asleep immediately. Geralt had also expected to fall into bed and fall asleep right away as well but he found himself staring up at the ceiling until early dawn. 

Right before sunrise, Geralt heard shuffling in a room down the hall. Narrowing his eyes, he stood and made his way downstairs to the inn’s entryway. He leaned up against the wall and watched the sun slowly make its way above the horizon. The door opened soon after and Jaskier bounded out. He didn’t even notice Geralt until he spoke up. 

“You’re not usually awake this early.” 

Jaskier froze and glanced back over his shoulder. “Ah, Geralt. I didn’t see you there.” He swallowed and looked away. “Good morning to you, now I must be off.” 

“Off to where?” Geralt pushed off from the wall and walked in front of Jaskier, towering over him to hold him in place. 

“Why do you care?” Jaskier snapped and then paled slightly. Geralt raised an eyebrow in surprise. He could barely think of a time where Jaskier seemed genuinely angry at him. With a quiet huff, Jaskier turned away. “Shouldn’t I be off before I shovel more shit onto you?” 

Geralt stared back in stunned silence. 

“Let me give a gift to you, I will take myself off your hands. Just like you always wanted apparently.” Jaskier was about to step around Geralt but he paused and continued, “I saw you finally found your Child Surprise. I hope you two have a lovely life together. Maybe you’ll treat her better than-” He broke off and glanced away. “You know what, nevermind.” With a wave of his hand, Jaskier stepped around Geralt and was about to walk off when Geralt finally found his words again. 

“Jaskier wait.” 

To Geralt’s surprise, Jaskier froze. He glanced back over his shoulder, cautious but seemingly hopeful. 

“I’m sorry,” Geralt said. “I wasn’t being fair to you.” Jaskier narrowed his eyes but did not say anything. “I shouldn’t have taken out what happened on you.” He swallowed and stared at Jaskier for another long moment before quietly saying, “I’m taking Ciri to Kaer Morhen to be trained. I wouldn’t mind if you came along.” 

The prospect of getting to go to Kaer Morhen clearly intrigued Jaskier. His eyes lit up and Geralt could practically see him writing a hundred more songs in his mind. After a long pause, which normally never happened with Jaskier around, he sighed. “I suppose, but you’ll have to buy me breakfast.” 

As Jaskier headed back into the inn, he did not catch the small smile that flitted across Geralt’s face. He followed Jaskier back into the inn and asked the innkeeper for several servings of breakfast before retrieving Ciri. Then, soon after breakfast, they were back on the road again.

“Oh, so you let her ride Roach?” Jaskier said as he walked alongside them, idly playing his lute. It sounded like the same tune as the previous night. 

“She’s a child, Jaskier,” Geralt said with little attempt to not sound annoyed. 

Looking up from playing with Roach’s mane, Ciri leaned over to speak to Jaskier, “You’ve written a lot of songs about Geralt, right?” 

“You may say that I am the only reason Geralt is so beloved,” Jaskier replied with a grin. Geralt rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. “Before my songs, Geralt was just ‘The Butcher of Blaviken’, he had a real image problem.” 

“So is that song about him, too?” There was a hint of mischief in Ciri’s eyes. Jaskier slipped up on the lute, sending out a very flat note. He swallowed hard and looked away, switching to playing a different tune. Geralt eyed him, not quite understanding why he reacted so suspiciously. 

“Of course not,” Jaskier said hastily. “I write songs about other people too.” 

With that said, Jaskier hastened his walking speed and pulled ahead of Roach. He continued strumming the lute, playing through several different songs at various tempos. It sounded like a horrible amalgamation of every song he knew except for the newest one. Ciri leaned back slightly, glancing up at Jaskier. 

“He’s lying,” she said. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow, “Hm?” 

“My mother loved poetry and music,” Ciri said. Her smile turned a little sad. “It’s one of the few things I remember about her, so I’ve tried to like it too. I took a few lessons from a bard.” Geralt said nothing, staring ahead to continue watching Jaskier’s panicked playing. “The song sounds like it’s about two people at first, just the narrator and his love.” 

“It’s not?” 

“ _She's always bad news, it's always lose, lose_ _so tell me, love, tell me, love, how is that just?_ ”

Ciri’s voice was younger and less refined than Jaskier’s. It cracked a little, but Geralt recognized the point she was driving at. He grunted, narrowing his eyes a bit at Jaskier’s back. 

“So the question is, who’s the third person?” Ciri continued. “Who is ‘love’?” She sighed and twirled Roach’s mane around her fingers. “The third person is in love with the woman in the song and the narrator is in love with whoever they are.” 

Geralt suddenly had a very painful sinking feeling in his stomach.

“ _If this is the path I must trudge, I'll welcome my sentence, give to you my penance:_

_Garroter, jury, and judge._ ”

Ciri wrinkled her nose a bit as she looked back up at Geralt. He didn’t need her to explain that lyric to him. He sighed and scratched behind Roach’s ear. 

“Garroter sounds a lot like Geralt,” he mumbled. “Fuck.” 

  
  


As Geralt set up Ciri’s tent, Jaskier leaned against a tree with an annoyed look. “You know, you never set up a tent for me,” he said. “We always had to sleep in the dirt.”

“You’re not a child,” Geralt said. “You could carry your own tent if you wanted to sleep in one.” 

With a small shrug, Jaskier took a seat by the fire. “Fair enough.” 

Once Ciri went to bed, Geralt waited a while before speaking again. He quietly sat by the fire, watching it spark and dance until it started to peter out. Jaskier was unusually quiet, just playing various bits of songs on his lute. He occasionally leaned over to jot something or another in his journal, mumbling under his breath the whole time. Geralt watched him and he wasn’t sure if he was gathering courage or not. It took a lot of internal debate and convincing before he finally decided to say something. 

“The song’s about Yen isn’t it?” 

Again, Jaskier played the wrong chord on his lute. He looked up with a startled expression. “Wh-What song?” 

“The song,” Geralt said with a wave of his hand. “The one you were playing at the inn.” 

“That song is nothing! It’s not based on anything at all, really, I just thought of it while watching some young couple and-”

“The song is about me and Yen.” 

Jaskier’s words died in his throat. He turned and stared at Geralt with shock and a hint of hope. For a moment, it appeared he was debating denying it. Then, he sighed and just shrugged. For once, he seemed speechless. Instead of continuing to talk, he turned back to the lute and played the soft notes of the song. 

“You asked if I wanted anything once.”

With a quiet scoff, Jaskier shook his head. He set his lute aside and looked to Geralt. “Oh? What have you discovered that you want then?” 

It was a good question. A long time had passed since Geralt had ever been sure what he wanted. It usually came and went in fleeting moments. There was so much danger in involving himself with others. He wanted to spare them the pain that came from knowing him, from trying to depend on him. He had never wanted anyone to need him. Yet, he was also tired of being alone. Geralt slowly looked up and met Jaskier’s gaze. It was guarded, but still mostly hopeful. 

“You.” 

Again, Jaskier was speechless. He sat very still as Geralt stood and slowly walked around the fire to sit by his side. He remained silent even as Geralt reached out and pulled him closer. It wasn’t until Geralt kissed him that Jaskier even moved. At first, Jaskier kissed back, grabbing and pulling Geralt closer. It lit a fire in Geralt’s chest and he wondered why he hadn’t done it sooner. It just felt right. It felt as if everything had finally clicked into place. Then out of nowhere, Jaskier shoved him away. 

“No, no, no,” he said, scowling as he pulled back. “You do not get to do this! You don’t get to abandon me and then come back and play the hero!” As he leaped to his feet and angrily snatched up his lute, Geralt scowled. “I see how it is, Geralt of Rivia. The White Wolf. You know, maybe Butcher of Blaviken is a much better name for you. You just go around just stomping on hearts and strangling hope. Now that the witch is out of your reach you can finally sink low enough to have the bard instead.”

With a groan, Geralt tried to interrupt, “Jaskier-”

“Twenty-two years, Geralt! I have been by your side for twenty-two damn years. I have loved you for at least twenty of those!” Again, Geralt tried to interrupt, but Jaskier wouldn’t allow him. “I know that means nothing to beings like you and Yennefer, but that is half of my life! I have dedicated half of my life to loving a man who hardly even treats me like a friend.” He scoffed and pushed his hair out of his face. “Twenty-two years to just be tossed aside over and over until I’m the only option left.” 

“Jaskier-”

“Frankly, I was stupid to even follow you again. I was just begging for more heartbreak. As if I ever needed any more of that from you!” Jaskier was stepping away from the campsite. Was he really going to wander off into the dark? “So yes, love, the song is about you! If you weren’t so dense you wouldn’t need to have a child explain it to you! I used to think that those rumors were wrong, about how Witchers don’t feel human emotion, but now I’m beginning to think they’re right!”

“That’s-”

“Sorry Geralt, it’s my turn to yell at you and I’m not quite done yet.” With a wave of his hand, Jaskier started towards the woods. “Here’s what I’m getting at here, thanks, but no thanks. I have spent far too long vying for attention from you. I don’t need to be a pity lay.” Jaskier sighed. It was deep and heavy. “That’s never what I wanted from you.” With that said, he turned away and began to leave. 

With an exasperated growl, Geralt jumped to his feet. “It’s the middle of the damn night, where are you going?” 

“Away from here!” 

“You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“Good! I hope I do and you certainly won’t be hearing me calling for your help!” 

The last sentiment stung. Geralt stood frozen for a moment as Jaskier stormed off into the underbrush, crashing through the foliage. If every monster in the forest didn’t hear him before they certainly had now. The tent flap shifted slightly as Ciri poked her head out. With a yawn, she rubbed her eyes and glanced towards Geralt. 

“What’s going on?” 

Stomping out the fire, Geralt turned and ushered Ciri back into the tent. “Stay there,” he said, practically growling. “I need to go retrieve Jaskier.” As he went to leave, Ciri moved forward again and he spun on her. “Stay there.” She looked back with a surly look and Geralt just pointed more firmly. “I don’t need to rescue two people tonight.”

  
  
  


The only saving grace Jaskier had blindly wandering through the dark forest was that the moon was full. He felt like such an idiot. After decades, he should have known better. He watched Geralt stumble around his feelings for Yennefer before eventually breaking her heart and losing her. It was foolish to think that Geralt would be any gentler with Jaskier’s heart. At least Geralt had realized that Yennefer loved him. At least he had attempted to have some sort of relationship with her. Jaskier was never even given a chance. 

It had taken a while for the tears to come, but Jaskier finally felt them streaming down his cheeks. Embarrassed, he tried to wipe them away. Then, he thought, what did it matter? There was no one around to watch him cry. He might as well sob and scream into the night. As he continued through the thick brush, he faintly realized that he had left his pack behind. Oh well, who needed clean clothes? He could just pick some up in the next town.

As Jaskier continued deeper into the forest, he noticed he was lost. He had no idea which way the main road was. In fact, he had absolutely no sense of where he had come from at all. It was certainly more than likely that he would wander around all night. In the dark. Alone. Very, very alone. 

Jaskier came to a slow pause. At the same time, he came to his senses. He was all alone in a forest likely full of monsters. In addition to that, he most likely alienated the only person who would be able to save him. Of all the foolish things Jaskier had ever done, that act truly was the worst. He slowly turned and glanced at a tree nearby. Did he hear rustling from the branches? A twig snapped on his opposite side. Was there breathing in the distance? Growling? 

“Oh you have truly done it now, Jaskier,” he said quietly under his breath. “Great, just great.” 

There was more rustling and the breathing grew louder and suddenly Jaskier was very certain he was not alone. Something shiny and red peered out at him from between the branches of a tree. He stared back and then yelped, stumbling over a branch. The thing moved, lunging for him and he barely managed to roll out of the way. 

“Geralt! Geralt!” He scrambled back and started to run. “There’s a thing, there’s a-” He broke off, immediately remembering his mistake. Old habits died hard. 

With wobbly knees, Jaskier turned back to face the monster. He had nothing to defend himself but he was certain that he couldn’t run from it either. Eyeing a large branch, Jaskier snatched it up. He wielded it clumsily and faced the creature. It looked like a large humanoid bat aside from the glowing red eyes and long teeth and horrible claws. Jaskier wielded his branch and swung it a few times. 

“Back! Get back you horrible ugly thing!” 

The creature growled and leaped at him again, sinking its teeth deep into the branch. He yelped and struggled free, rolling out from under it. The branch crunched and snapped in its teeth. Defenseless again, Jaskier just froze. He hadn’t imagined dying like that, alone and forgotten in some horrible dark forest. Then, for the first time in his life, Jaskier regretted spotting Geralt in the inn so many decades ago. He continued to back away until his back met a tree. If only he had remained a humble bard. Who needs monstrous adventures and heartbreak anyway? 

Snarling and hissing, the creature drew closer again, crouching down to jump again. With nothing left to fight with and nowhere left to run, Jaskier braced himself. He closed his eyes tight and just hoped that his death would be quick. Perhaps the monster would pity such a sad, hopeless man. Instead of feeling claws and teeth sink into his flesh, he heard the sharp sound of a blade unsheathing. Then, he heard a squelching sound and felt warm liquid splash against his face. Slowly peeking out of one eye, Jaskier watched the creature fall to the side. Behind it stood Geralt, who shook the blood off his silver sword before sheathing it once more. 

“I thought you weren’t going to call for my help.”

With a small shrug, Jaskier stood and brushed himself off. “Slip of the tongue.” He kept his gaze down, pretending to fiddle with and check the lute for damage. 

“Hm.”

Was there really anything more to be said? He considered going back with Geralt just until they reached the next town and leaving then. Perhaps he could just wait until daybreak and then slip away. It would be safer. Then, at least he wouldn’t get eaten before he had a chance to go out and live his new life.

“Come on.” 

“Who said I was going back with you?” Jaskier said hastily. “I am on my way back to the road and I-”

“Are going to get eaten.” 

That was a very real possibility. Jaskier paused and considered it. “I guess I’ll wait until daybreak at least. Then I’ll take myself off your hands. No need to ask the universe this time.” He didn’t even jump at Geralt’s returning groan. 

“I said I’m sorry!” Geralt snapped at him, all snarls as usual. “Can you just-” He broke off, meeting Jaskier’s gaze. “I know twenty years is a long time, Jaskier.” He swallowed and fidgeted. Jaskier was surprised to get several sentences out of him. “I just-” 

“Just what?” Jaskier said, taking a step closer. “Felt it was easier to appease me than admit that you strung me along for nothing? That you never even considered yourself my friend?” 

“You’re fragile, Jaskier.” 

That took him by surprise. Sputtering, Jaskier quickly began to deny it, “I am quite capable of rejection. In fact, I have been rejected so many times by so many people I think I’ve gotten quite good at it. At the very least, I just ask people to be upfront and honest about their-”

“No not like that.” With another growl, Geralt rubbed his forehead in frustration. “You need me. I have never wanted to be needed like that.” He paused and Jaskier was not sure he had ever seen such emotion spelled out on his face. “I was scared of failing you.” 

“Ah well, it seems like you did that anyway.” 

“Hm.” 

Jaskier glanced away, fidgeting a bit as he rocked back and forth. It was cold and a sharp breeze of wind chilled him. “But it’s not as if you were opposed to love, was it? Yennefer certainly seemed to suffice.” 

“And I failed her too.” 

With a sigh of exasperation, Jaskier snapped back, “Well at least you tried with her! What was so special about her? What does she have that I-” He broke off. “I mean, if you truly felt the same, then why her, why not me?” Jaskier hated the way his voice cracked. He forced himself to look back at Geralt. He was surprised to see the sad expression on his face. 

“I hoped that if I just ignored it, then perhaps it would go away. Perhaps you would go away.” 

That stung. Jaskier was about to spit out an angry retort, but Geralt took a step closer and the sarcastic words died in his throat. 

“You almost died because of that djinn. Every time you followed me into danger, you were one step closer to death yourself. I would rather have you alive and heartbroken than six feet in the ground in some unmarked grave.”

“Yet I keep finding myself back at your side, don’t I? I chose this the moment I followed you back in Posada. I want a life of adventure and death and destiny and-” He broke off. “Look I know I’ve said this all before, but if I don’t find danger by your side, I’ll just find it elsewhere.” 

“I know,” Geralt said. “That’s why I-” He sighed. “Back there, it wasn’t pity. I just don’t want to lose anyone else important to me.” 

Shifting back and forth, Jaskier found himself speechless for a moment. There was something almost like hope bubbling up in his chest again. Then, he felt a bit of a snarky smile coming on. “So was that song like biting into a pie and finding it had no filling?” Geralt groaned and rolled his eyes, turning to walk away. “Or perhaps it was like biting into a pie and finding your favorite filling? Some long-forgotten filling of the past?” 

Turning away, Geralt rolled his eyes and headed back into the forest. Jaskier quickly caught up to him, falling into place at his side again as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As they arrived back at the campsite, Ciri was peeking out of the tent. She smiled and got up to run over to hug Jaskier. 

“I’m glad you’re okay!” 

“Oh, well, uh I’m glad that you’re glad?” Jaskier awkwardly patted her back and returned the hug. 

After giving the campsite another brief look over, Geralt gestured to the tent. “Come on now, back to bed.” 

Ciri nodded and pulled away, disappearing behind the flap. With a soft hum, Jaskier sat back down, rolling out his bedroll. He glanced over at Geralt, who lingered for a moment before sitting beside him again. There was a long stretch of silence before Jaskier finally spoke up. “So, do you want to give it a try? I understand if you don’t but I-”

“Jaskier, be quiet.” 

With a surprised squeak, Jaskier felt grabbed by the collar and pulled in for a rough kiss. This time the kiss felt right. Warmth filled his whole body and he couldn’t help but curl his toes slightly. When they finally broke apart, it felt as though the world was spinning. There was something so vulnerable and soft in Geralt’s expression. It was something Jaskier had only ever dreamed of seeing before. 

“I am glad I found you again.”

Leaning in for another softer kiss, Geralt then pulled away and pushed their foreheads together. He brushed a small curl of Jaskier’s hair back and that gentle touch made Jaskier’s chest feel as if it would burst. “Oh well, He never knew that Geralt could be so gentle, so loving. It was all he had wanted for such a long time. He had never made love in the great outdoors, but after a few moments, he didn’t even mind the cold hard ground. The passion was there and it was so obvious and warm and loving and- 

It was too wonderful to describe.

In the end, Jaskier lay against Geralt’s chest, idly tracing the scars across his chest. Geralt grunted. “Don’t make a ballad out of this, bard.” 

“If I did, I promise it would be for your ears and yours alone, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
